


Sex in the Air

by AliasZero



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bathroom Sex, Bottom Sam, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Set in s01e04, Top Dean, Wincest - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-25
Updated: 2014-06-25
Packaged: 2018-02-06 04:26:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1844359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AliasZero/pseuds/AliasZero
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Set in s01e04, something along the line of Sam and Dean noticing each other in a different light during their hunt on the plane and then they end up having sex.</p><p>I made it into my own version of Sam fantasizing over Dean and getting what he wants in the end.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sex in the Air

Sam never knew he wanted his brother so badly. Well he knew he wanted him since he was thirteen and he wanted him even more since they got back on the road. But this time it was different. In this tiny and confined space of the plane cabin, Dean was definitely under a new light in his eyes.

He wondered why he never found out Dean’s fear of flying. If he knew about it earlier he would have forced him on planes for no reason just to see him acting like this.

“What the hell are you staring at me for Sammy?” Dean turned to meet with Sam’s gaze. His pupils were slightly dilated since the plane took off and a thin layer of moist was lingering over his mesmerizing green eyes. Also, Dean’s breathing was shallow and short. Sam could not help but swallowed a couple of times just by observing his changed breathing pattern.

“Nothing.” He blurted, and blood rushed to his ears once he realized how stupid he sounded, “Just relax dude.” Then he gingerly placed his palm on Dean’s knee. It was trembling slightly. Sam held back a gasp just in time. Dean was never like this. He was always strong and calm and controlled. This was a complete new aspect of Dean that Sam got a glimpse into.

“How the hell can I be relaxed? We are thousands of feet above the ground!” Dean hissed through his gritted teeth and it seemed that he could not feel Sam’s hand on his knee. If he was his normal self, he would have batted Sam’s hand away and called him a frigging girl. But he did not. If anything, he looked like he wanted Sam’s touch more because he let their thighs touch without moving away, and that alone made Sam almost choke on his own tongue again.

Sam licked his lip and shifted a little in his seat, “Just—breathe, okay? Focus on solving the case. Then you are all good.” He looked into Dean’s eyes, and GOD, how could his eyes be more beautiful when he was scared? Sam carefully reached over to hold Dean’s upper arm, “You can do this, Dean. It’s just another hunt. We will nail it nice and clean.”

As if Dean was really buying Sam’s cheesy comforting words, his watery green eyes searched for some more affirmation in Sam’s hazel ones (which Sam tried his very best to harden his gaze in these critical two seconds), then Dean nodded in the slightest manner, “Okay.” He took a few deep breaths and leant his body back against the seat, his body relaxing a little.

“Good,” Sam could not hide his small smirk. You did not get Dean Winchester to listen to you like an obedient kid every day. “Now let’s get some work done.” Glancing at Dean one more time to make sure he was trying to cope with his fear, Sam immediately stands up to check out the people around them, observing every move to see if the demon they were after was mingled among the passengers.

After a hell lot of struggle and cursing and punching and Sam clumsily performing exorcism while Dean was on the floor fighting the demon for dear life, their case finally ended.

When the flight attendant helped the once possessed pilot out, Sam reached for Dean to pull him up from the ground. Noticing the few bruises and cuts on Dean’s face, Sam brushed the back of his hand across Dean’s broken lip without thinking, “You are bleeding, Dean.”

Dean backed away in a start and stared at Sam, like he was seeing him for the first time, “Yea, I will live.” He said defensively, making Sam freeze at his spot.

Right... Dean was back again. _The_ Dean he knew all his life.

Seeing the raw hurt lighting up like a neon sign on Sam’s face, Dean cursed in his dumb move in his mind. Sam dropped his hand in front of him and his shoulders slumped in a defeated way. Biting his cheeks, he started to turn away from Dean to get back to their seats.

Dean’s hand acted before he realized. He grabbed Sam’s wrist and pinned him against the wall. Now they were only inches away from each other. Sam’s breathing hitched and his whole body tensed, “D-Dean?!”

Before he could say anything more, Dean pushed open the bathroom door and forced Sam inside.

No words exchanged, not even a consensual eye contact, they both got rid of their clothes simultaneously; like they were never apart all these years, like they have always been doing this.

Dean flipped Sam around and spread his legs in front of the sink. Hand gripping Sam’s chin, he forced Sam to look at himself at the mirror, “Look at yourself Sammy, so hungry for me, aren’t you?”

Sam trembled under the long lost touch of Dean’s, his hot breath blurring the chilly mirror surface. He could not form any sound but he was shamelessly aroused by Dean’s husky voice.

“Answer me, Sammy!” Dean pressed his already rock hard cock between Sam’s ass cheeks, moving his hips along the crack slowly. His voice was labored and his breathing was heavy again, but this time it was because of his naked and shaking little brother under him.

And Sam lost it just like that. “Yes! I want you so bad Dean! God—Please Dean—”

“That’s my good boy.” Satisfied with Sam’s answer, Dean moved quick because he knew it would not be long until somebody came knocking on the bathroom door. People did not know how to be grateful even when they just saved a whole plane of them.

On the one hand Dean bumped a generous amount of hand wash onto his palm, while on the other he lifted one of Sam’ legs onto the side of the sink to expose his entrance completely.

“You are so pretty like this Sam…” Dean pants as he spread the hand wash along the tight muscles around Sam’s hole, which contracted sensitively under Dean’s touch. Licking his lip, Dean ventures one finger in.

Sam had to bring his hand to his mouth to stop himself from moaning out loud. The intrusion stung at the first place but with Dean’s magical skills he was soon writhing and squirming in pleasure.

“Dean—Come on, I want more—” Sam arched his back as Dean was fingering him with three fingers in a quick pace, sliding his fingertips across Sam’s prostate every time.

“It’s on the way baby boy.” The corner of Dean’s mouth went up when he saw Sam’s cock twitch at the nickname he used.

Pulling out his fingers, Dean fisted himself a few times with his slicked hand. Then he gripped Sam’s thighs hard to steady him on the counter. Lining up his cock with Sam’s hole, he went balls deep in one push, sinking his teeth into Sam’s shoulder at the same time.

“Jesus—Sam! You are still so fucking tight—” Dean breathed against Sam’s ear.

Moaning and shaking with pleasure, Sam reached back to pull on Dean’s short hair, “Fucking move, big brother.”

Dean growled in a low voice and started to slam into Sam. And the plane ride chose to get a little bumpy at this perfect timing. Sam let out a surprised moan when Dean slid even deeper, hitting right at his prostate when the plane jolted up.

“You like that, Sammy? You like having sex in a toilet thousands feet in the air and falling apart with my cock up your ass?” Dean smiled and sucked at Sam’s earlobe, speeding up his thrust as Sam nodded frantically, knowing anything that came out from his mouth now would only be yells and moans. He covered his mouth with his hand once again. He was desperately close.

The small space made this extra intimate. Dean kept whispering sweet and dirty stuff at his ear while pounding into him over a bathroom sink. Sam bit his finger hard it almost drew blood. He could feel Dean’s cock pulsing stronger and stronger inside him.

They were both getting so close it hurt.

“Sammy—” Dean gently removed Sam’s hand from his mouth, his hips stuttering clumsily as his groin tightening, “Look me at the mirror, Sam—I need to hear you—I need—”

Sam looked up and locked his gaze with Dean’s green eyes. They were teary like earlier and the pupils were dilated. Dean wanted him. Dean wanted him the moment they boarded the plane— Sam jerked his hips up at the thought and the sight. A loud moan escaped from his parted lips. “Dean!!”

The next thing Sam knew was that he came all over the bathroom mirror, while Dean’s orgasm also ripped through him like a freight train. They were both panting and gasping for air. Sam supported himself by holding the sides of the sink, then he felt Dean’s strong arm wrapping around his waist, gently helping him to get down to the floor.

Dean pulled some tissues to wipe away Sam’s cum scattered on the mirror surface. Sam buried his face at the crook of Dean’s shoulder as Dean picked up their clothes. He held onto Dean’s bicep for balance while stepping into his jeans.

Throwing on his shirt Dean kissed Sam softly, “Fun times, huh?” He gave Sam the typical Dean Winchester smirk.

Sam smiled back broadly, showing his dimples while looking down, his ears all flushed, “Yea, yea it was fun.”

And Sam thought nothing was more embarrassed than having sex in a plane’s bathroom, but it turned out their way back to their seats through the aisle, with his hand in Dean’s, was the longest walk in Sam’s twenty-one-year life, especially when some male flight attendants gave him the two thumbs up.

 


End file.
